Rosalind Ingledew
|birthplace = New Zealand |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest star |characters = Yanar |image2 = |caption2 = |image3 = |caption3 = }} Rosalind E. Ingledew is the actress who portrayed Yanar in the second season episode . Following her marriage with actor Todd Allen in 1990 she took his last name and is today well known as Rosalind Allen. Allen kept her last name following their divorce in 2005. Born in New Zealand, she trained acting at the Playhouse West and under acting coach Cameron Thor. Allen is probably best known for her portrayal as the empathical chief medical officer Dr. Wendy Smith in 's science fiction series SeaQuest on which she worked between 1994 and 1995, the show's second season following the departure of Stephanie Beacham who portrayed the CMO during the first season. The series also featured Marco Sanchez and W. Morgan Sheppard and had guest stars such as Robert Foxworth and Raphael Sbarge. Among Allen's first television work were episodes of Riptide (1984, with Paul Eiding, John D. Gowans, and Matt McColm), T.J. Hooker (1984, with William Shatner, James Darren, Richard Herd, and Geno Silva), Double Trouble (1984), St. Elsewhere (1984, with Ed Begley, Jr., Norman Lloyd, Ellen Bry, Christina Pickles, and Karen Landry), Cover Up (1984-1985, with Dana Sparks and Henry Darrow), and Knight Rider (1984-1985, with Robert O'Reilly, Patricia McPherson, Peter Parros, and Faith Minton). In 1985 she also started to work on film projects and had featured parts in the drama Perfect (1985, with Stefan Gierasch, Cristian Letelier, Ronnie Claire Edwards, and Denise Crosby's future husband Ken Sylk), the crime movie 8 Million Ways to Die (1986, with Vyto Ruginis, James Avery, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., and Victor Rivers), the thriller Dangerously Close (1986, with Anthony DeLongis and Robert Rusler), and the television comedy Bennett Brothers (1987, with Robert Costanzo). Prior to her work on Star Trek, Allen also had guest roles in Valerie (1987), Matlock (1987, with Phillip Richard Allen), and L.A. Law (1988, with Corbin Bernsen, Fran Bennett, Jim Jansen, and Cristine Rose), and was a regular, portraying Silver Kane, in the daytime series All My Children (1987). Further work includes episodes of A Peaceable Kingdom (1989, with J. Michael Flynn and Conor O'Farrell), Designing Women (1989), Freddy's Nightmares (1990), Dream On (1990, with Chris Demetral, Laura Albert, and Hilary Shepard), and Jake and the Fatman (1992, with Lori Hallier). In 1990 she was a regular on the daytime series Santa Barbara, playing Gretchen Richards, and in 1991 she portrayed Annie Ewing, the ex-wife of 's character's Bobby Ewing, in the two final episodes of the drama series Dallas (with Leslie Bevis, Mary Crosby, Joel Grey, Richard Lineback, and Tricia O'Neil). Film work includes the comedy 3 Men and a Little Lady (1990), the horror film Son of Darkness: To Die For II (1991, with Jay Underwood), the horror sequel Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1992, with Ned Romero), the horror film Infested (1993, with Barry Lynch and Clint Howard), the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the television drama Ray Alexander: A Taste for Justice (1994, with Stanley Kamel, Michael Champion, Willie Garson, Scott Jaeck, and Aaron Lustig), and the romance Love Affair (1994, with John Hostetter, Boris Lee Krutonog, Jeffrey Nordling, Rosalind Chao, and John Tesh). Allen also had a recurring role as Grace Devlin in the crime series Bodies of Evidence (1993, with Kate McNeil, Marshall R. Teague, Liz Vassey, Deborah May, Robert Pine, Craig Benton, Judith Jones, and Thomas Kopache) before portraying Diane DeConn, the It Girl in the Seinfeld episode "The Marine Biologist" in 1994 (with Jason Alexander, Richard Fancy, and George Murdock). Following her work on SeaQuest, Allen guest starred in episodes of Touched by an Angel (1996), Boy Meets World (1996, with Lindsay Ridgeway), Home Improvement (1996), Promised Land (1997), Silk Stalkings (1998, with J.C. Brandy and Katherine Moffat), and Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction? (1998, with Roy Brocksmith and Jonathan Frakes) and had a recurring role as juror Suzanne Lawson in three episodes of the drama series Murder One (1997, with Barbara Bosson, Clayton Rohner, Karen Austin, Richard Fancy, John Fleck, Jerry Sroka, Julianne Christie, Jennifer Parsons, Jack Kehler, Tim DeZarn, and directed by Marc Buckland). She played the lead role in the horror film Pinocchio's Revenge (1996, with Larry Cedar, Ron Canada, and Aaron Lustig), a supporting part in the comedy Mother (1996, with Paul Collins and Anne Haney), and the girlfriend of Bobby Ewing in the television movie Dallas: J.R. Returns (1996, with Chris Demetral and Tracy Scoggins). Among her most recent work on screen are the short film Ticks (1999), the action thriller Hijack (1999, with Beth Toussaint and Patrick Kilpatrick), and an episode of Titus (2002, with Shauna Duggins). External links * * * de:Rosalind Ingledew es:Rosalind Ingledew it:Rosalind Ingledew Category:Performers Category:TNG performers